


A Date With Destiny

by AeveeItazura



Category: The Venture Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeveeItazura/pseuds/AeveeItazura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night of baking is interrupted by heartbreaking news for Conjectural Technologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date With Destiny

Roxanne is leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, a worried scowl on her face. He was going to drive himself insane working on that single. Roxanne knows that he won’t allow himself to take a break. There is only one thing she can do to break the spell the single has on him.

Darting into the living room, she takes in a deep breath. Lungs fit to burst, she yowls as loudly as she can. She can hear him falling under the table, yelling “WHAT THE HELL?” as he takes cover. She closes her mouth, phase one complete. He comes from under the table, uncovering his ears slowly. Hands on his hips he glowers at the young cat girl as she adopts her most innocent face.  
“You needed a break,” she says. Before he can interrupt she continues. “You can’t force magic.”

She crosses her arms, knowing he won’t have a come back for that. Giving in to his adopted daughter’s demands, his hands slide into the pockets in his clean white jacket. Smiling triumphantly, she wraps her arms around his waist. Freeing his hands from his jacket, he hugs her back. She peers up at him, happily purring.

“So, what do you want to do instead?” he asks, patting her head.

Slipping from his arms, she dashes into her room. Grabbing a cook book she borrowed from the library, she runs back into the living room. She puts the book in his hand and opens it to a marked off page. She sees him squinting at the page and her ears flick down. Rox knows he really should grab his glasses but he refuses to “be that douche bag with sunglasses on indoors all the time”. He looks up from the book and down to her, curious and confused. 

“You want to make banana bread?” he asks.

She nods happily. Shrugging his shoulders, he grabs the keys to the “Conjecture Car”. It looks like a flying saucer more then a car but she thinks it’s super cool. Making sure she’s buckled and helmeted, they head to the near by grocery store. They get the ingredients needed without incident, along with some other needed things. Nearest to home, the sight of the tall ghostly pale man being followed by a short cat girl is a normal enough sight for them to not stare too much.

Heading home, she hums along to the radio that Dad had programmed to play straight from his phone. They’ll be sure to save some banana bread for when Father gets back from the party with Uncle Rusty. He’s going to miss all the fun. Getting all the stuff in the trailer with one trip was tricky but easily done.  
She is in charge of making sure they actually follow the recipe. Neither of them wanted a repeat of last time they tried cooking without Father around. They were scrubbing pancake batter off the ceiling all night. That way, Dad won’t have to put his glasses on to read the recipe and she won’t have to worry about scorching her paws. This time, there will be no mistakes and they will have delicious baked goods. 

Double checking every step, the process went without a single hitch. All they had to do was wait for it to cool for thirty minutes before they can ice it. White still thinks it’s weird to make icing for bread, but he couldn’t say no to peanut butter chocolate icing. Waiting not his strong suit, he pulls out his phone to play Fruit Ninja while the timer winds down.

The timer goes off the same time the front door slams open. Looking over the counter, she gasps. Shirt torn, cowboy hat missing, Billy has been through a lot that night. White practically runs to Billy’s side, asking what happened. He whispers something to White and Rox sees him turn pale. Before she has a chance to ask what’s wrong, they both tell her to go to her room.

She scampers to her room, keeping the door open a creak so she can listen in. Speaking in hushed whispers, she can almost make out what they are saying. Something about villains and a giant disco ball? Tilting her head to better hear, it really wasn’t necessary anymore because the hushed whispers go harsh.

“Damn it White!” Billy whispers. “He got crushed by a disco ball! How do you survive that?”  
“Maybe it was hollow?” White answers, voice breaking slightly. “You didn’t stick around and find out.”  
“The place was crawling with villains, what was I supposed to do?” he answers. “I got out of there as quickly as I could before St. Cloud could see me.”  
“He was there?” White says, no longer keeping his voice down. “Did he do this?”  
“What? No. They wouldn’t even let him in the club,” Billy says. “That’s not important. How are we going to tell Rox?”  
“I don’t know,” White says sadly. “Rust may have been a dick to his own kids, but he was always good to Rox. It’s going to break her heart to hear that he’s gone.”

She covers her mouth, concealing the whine that would have alerted them to her eavesdropping. Rox numbly walks to her bed, falling on the shag pink blanket with a soft thump. Curling into a tight ball, she feels the hot tears streak down her face. It’s finally happened.

Uncle Rusty’s gone. Loud aching sobs wrack her tiny frame. She hears the door to her room open. She can tell it’s Dad by the way he walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. Scooping her up in his arms, he holds her as she cries into his shoulder, face buried in the soft white fabric. He gently rubs her back while making soft comforting noises.

Her sobs start to quiet and with a soft sniffle, she peers up at White’s face. She places her paw on his cheek and swipes at the escaped tear streaking down his face. He mutters a quiet thanks before tucking her into her bed. He kisses her forehead before leaving her room, clicking the light off as he tells her to get some sleep.

Rolling to her side, she looks forlornly at the brown carpeted floor, feeling so lost. Squinting, she thinks she sees something, In the moon light coming out of her window, she can almost make out what looks like a business card on the floor. Sliding out of bed, she picks the small black and red card up. Scrapping some mud and gunk off it, she can see that it is a business card. For a villain called “Medusa” if she is reading it correctly. A number for the Guild is listed along with a couple of other contact numbers. Her paw shaking, it hits her like a bolt of lightning.

Uncle Rusty told her that it wasn’t worth it to be a super villain. That being a good guy would pay off in the long run. But he’s gone now. She hates admitting it but she isn’t as surprised as she thought she would be. Too many close calls, it was only a matter of time. Even her parents have had a couple close calls with their archenemy. Part of being a super scientist. For too long, she has been complacent with it. Too hung up on the difference between good and evil.

She has suffered too much loss and heartbreak because of the uselessness of the OSI. Too many times they’ve shooed her away, telling her she’s too young. That it’s not worth the trouble. She’s done running along like a good little kitty. It’s time to see what the other side can do for her. Tucking the business card into her wallet, tomorrow she is going to give the Guild a call and make a date with destiny.


End file.
